Cold Hearts & Steel Claws
by XxThePhantomxX
Summary: This is a Sekirei fanfiction that has a couple changes from the original story for what I believe will lead to be an... Interesting story of sorts. ;3 Has Akitsu, Haihane, Benitsubasa, and all of Minato's original sekirei but I wonder what will play out for them all. I hope you all will enjoy it and feel free to leave reviews! ;3 ENJOY! XxThePhantomxX
1. Last Thoughts…

**_ This is a Sekirei fanfiction, and unfortunately I do not own any of the characters or the actual story although I'd love it if they were real and they were mine. Haha. This is my first fanfiction so please read it and review, review, review! Every thought is appreciated. ;3 Please Read, Review and enjoy the first installment of: Cold Hearts & Steel Claws_**

**_ Last Thoughts…_**

_Takahito thought back to all of the problems that his beloved Miya would have to face in his absence, he could only hope that his love would make it through all of this alright. He knew that Miya was strong; the strongest in fact of all the sekirei but just in case he had prepared three things to help end Minaka's plan and to put things to rest once and for all. These were his last thoughts as he passed to the other side, never to see his beautiful Miya until they met again._

_ **The First Step…**_

_Minato Sahashi sullenly trudged back to his apartment after having been chewed out by his mother for yet again failing to pass his entrance exam to Tokyo University for the second year in a row. As he inwardly chided himself for being such a loser he did not notice how late it had become as he paced slowly through the park. As the lights began to shine and illuminate the walkway, Minato was snapped out of his thoughts and began to look around trying to figure out where he was._

_ As he gazed about, his eyes fell upon a lone figure sitting on a bench. Upon further inspection he noticed that it was a girl who looked about his age, she wore only a bloodied Doctors coat and sat with her eyes cast downwards. He watched as people walked past her and pretended like she did not exist; It angered him that people could walk past someone who looked like she needed help, and still would do nothing._

_ She didn't move, yet she looked lonely and that she was waiting for someone that would never again show up. Minato strode towards her and she turned her head slightly at the sound of his footsteps approaching yet she never lifted her head to see who was approaching her. He stood before her and saw that the blood on the coat she wore was not her own, he wondered what had happened to her but figured it was best not to ask for the time being, he kneeled in front of her as he attempted to catch her eyes. She had short, light brown hair and her face was a blank with only a slightly depressed expression upon it. As he looked at her he noticed a strange tattoo upon her forehead in the shape of a bird, she glanced at him as he crouched before her but otherwise she did nothing to acknowledge his presence._

_"Hey, are you alright? Do you need any help? My name is Minato, may I ask what yours is?"_

_ He waited to hear her response, curious as to what she would sound like. Just when he was beginning to think that she was never going to respond he heard her softly answer him in a voice that matched her depressed expression._

_ "My name…is…Akitsu… I have been discarded by my masters because I am no longer of any use... I…I am a…failure…"_

_ She hung her head once again as she finished speaking never once having once looked at him directly. As she answered his question Minato felt a pain in his heart when she told him she had been discarded because she was told that she wasn't of any use and that she thought she was a failure. He knew what it felt like to be a failure being a second year ronin his self and he knew exactly how she must be feeling. He sat on the bench next to her removed his jacket and gently draped it over her shoulders._

_ **Frozen Moments…**_

_Discarded, used up and then thrown away when she was no longer of any use to them. Her masters no longer needed her, no longer wanted her; she was broken, a failure. Her adjuster, the arrogant fool had failed in his duty to complete his adjustments of her, then after he had been fired by Takami Sahashi and the rest of his division due to his own incompetence he tried to take his irate frustrations out on Akitsu. She did what any sekirei would have done; she defended herself and escaped from MBI's labs_

_ Now she was forced to roam the streets with no purpose and nowhere to go. As she wondered about she inwardly cursed her adjuster for making it impossible for her to ever find her Ashikabi and be winged of which she so desired. Coming to a halt at a park bench she perched herself upon it and decided that this was as good a place as any to remain. Akitsu listened to the people around her as they hurried past whispering secretively to one another about her appearance and the state she was in, never once did one of them ever stop to see if she needed any help. That was fine with her, she needed no ones help; she was a failure and she knew it and it was better if nobody else was involved with her. She would just sit and wait until MBI came and retrieved her to begin more test on her._

_ The sound of footsteps approaching reached her ears and she turned her head slightly towards the sound. 'Why would anyone be approaching me? Is it MBI finally come to collect me and punish me for escaping?' as she thought this she never lifted her head to the sound even when a pair of feet halted in front of her. Akitsu waited for the figure to say something, ordering her to return to MBI or something of the sort, instead the figure simply knelt attempting to catch her eyes. She glanced at him and saw that he seemed to be studying her as if he were trying to figure out what had happened to her._

_"Hey, are you alright? Do you need any help? My name is Minato, may I ask what yours is?" he stood before her again and seemed to be waiting for her answer. 'He seems to speak sincerely and with concern for my wellbeing, but why would he care? I am nothing to him, I am a failure can he not see this? He should just leave me be.'_

_She waited for him to grow tired of her silence and return to his life leaving her to be alone as she felt it should be, yet he would not leave, he would not go away. Finally she decided to answer him, a small thing that she felt would quell his curiosity and thus persuade him to leave._

_"My name…is…Akitsu… I have been discarded by my masters because I am no longer of any use... I…I am a…failure…"_

_She hung her head as she finished, it pained her to be reminded of her uselessness and now that she had given the figure named Minato her answer to his questions she was sure that he would now abandon her just as everyone else had done once they had finished using her. Akitsu waited for him to leave, never bothering to look at him as having his visage in her mind would do her no good since he would not be a part of her life for much longer. Surprising her the figure named Minato sat beside her upon the bench and proceeded to remove the jacket he wore and to place it upon her own shoulders. It was a foolish gesture, she needed no protection from the cold as it was her only constant companion. Still the warmth from Minato's jacket was a nice feeling upon her ever icy skin._

_'Why does this stranger show such care and affection to someone they have never met before, so much so that they are willing to give even the jacket from their own back to someone else? I feel a warmth growing inside of me, what is this feeling? This stranger has asked for nothing in return for his kind actions. I must somehow return this kindness he has shown to me'_

_Slowly Akitsu reached up and brought the jacket tighter around her ample frame and turned her head to gaze upon the smiling face of her savior, the kind stranger named Minato, and in that moment she decided that she had found a new reason to continue on with her life; to serve and protect her new master, her ashikabi._

_Quietly she whispered to herself, "My ashikabi, now and forever… Thank you…"_

_** Hey everyone, thank you for taking the time to read this if you have done so then I greatly appreciate it. Sorry that this chapter was sort of short, it is only the beginning of what I hope will continue on. Please leave me reviews and hopefully you all will want a second chapter and more! Thank you all for reading, and I hope everyone enjoyed the first of hopefully many installments of: Cold hearts & Steel Claws! See ya'll soon! ;3**_


	2. The Hand That Guides Me…

**_ Thank you everyone who has followed, favorite and reviewed Cold Hearts & Steel Claws! :D You have no idea how happy that made me to have all those notifications. J Admittedly there were not as many reviews as I would have loved gaining everyone's view and opinion upon my story but to those two: Mistabiggles, and anonymous; thank you very much for your kind words and your support! ;3 Now without any further postponement: Please! Read, Review, and most importantly, ENJOY the second installment of: Cold Hearts & Steel Claws!_**

**_ Now and Forever…_**

_"My ashikabi, now and forever… Thank you…" Minato heard Akitsu whisper to herself. 'Her ashikabi? What is she talking about? What in the world is an ashikabi?' he mulled the thought over in his mind as he sat beside her neither of them making a move to end the silence that stretched between them until finally Minato decided to stand up and offer his hand to the girl who just a few moments ago had been just a figure in the shadows to him._

_ Minato stood before her, hand outstretched waiting for her to acknowledge the fact. When she finally looked up and noticed the hand before her and that Minato was wanting her to take it she hesitated a moment before slowly reaching up and placing her own cold hand into his warm palm. As she took his hand he gently helped her to her feet and when she stood he smiled at her brightly._

_ "You must be cold and hungry, I know my landlord will probably kick me out for this but why don't you come home with me and I'll let you borrow some clean clothes and give you a hot meal. It can't have been fun being out in this weather all by yourself." He chuckled a bit nervously as he reached his arm back and scratched his head._

_ Akitsu seemed to be deciding whether or not to go with him when they saw a pair of headlights approaching slowly in the distance of the park. Finally, it appeared that she had made her decision and nodded; taking the motion as agreement to his proposal Minato led her away from the park in the direction of his apartment all the while having Akitsu follow obediently as she held his hand._

_**Frozen Failures…**_

_ A slim teenage boy about 15 years of age sat in the back of his white limo impatiently playing with his brown hair and dusting any particles of matter off of his otherwise impeccably white formal suit that no doubt was meant to show those around him how important he was, or how important he thought that he was, to the world. Hayato Mikogami barked at the driver to go faster as his childish patients seemed to be wearing thin. He could not wait to collect his new toy and to see what fun it could provide within the game. Turning to a figure seated beside him Mikogami whined that he could not wait to collect his new sekirei and play with his new toy and that the figure should do something to further their apparently unimpressive progress as he shook his fists to illustrate his point._

_ Sighing, the taller figure exercised his patience with the young boy and said nothing much to Mikogami's distress. Slumping back down into his cushioned seat he crossed his arms and sat in silence until at last the driver of the vehicle announced that they would be arriving at the specified destination shortly. At the announcement Mikogami's excitement began to mount as he eagerly gazed out the window from his current position, straining to catch a glimpse of the toy that would soon be his. As the limo slowly proceeded down the walk of the park he saw two figures at the bench just ahead of them, not far but still not close enough as well. He watched as one of the figures rose and extended its hand towards the still seated one and waited as finally the second figure rose from its place upon the bench taking the first ones hand within their own._

_ Horror rose within the spoiled young man, as he knew that he was watching his prize be robbed from him before his very eyes. "Hurry!" he cried incredulously at the sight unfolding before him, "They are taking my prize! Stop them Mutsu, don't let them get away!" his plea was directed to the figure seated next to him who simply sighed at his masters foolish and childish behavior._

_ "Perhaps, it is for the best master." Mutsu stated calmly never portraying his annoyance with Mikogami's shrill orders. "That sekirei is but one of many, I am sure that you will find a new one soon enough of which you can wing." Mutsu grew weary of the conversation, as he knew that the logic of his statement would not sink into his young masters mind until much later when he had collected another prize to distract his mind from the loss of this single sekirei._

_ "But I want that one Mutsu." Mikogami stated with a pout encroaching upon his boyish features._

_ "Maybe it is for the best master, I am sure you will find another soon enough." Stated Mutsu with a slow sigh. Luckily, the young master conceded to Mutsu's advice and ordered the driver to return them home. Defeated, Mikogami slid back down into the cushioned recesses of his seat grumbling to under his breath about losing his toy. _

_**The Hand That Guides Me…**_

_"You must be cold and hungry, I know my landlord will probably kick me out for this but why don't you come home with me and I'll let you borrow some clean clothes and give you a hot meal. It can't have been fun being out in this weather all by yourself." Minato chuckled a bit at this as he reached behind himself to scratch his head nervously. He had stood up and extended his hand towards Akitsu offering her the gift of a roof over he head and a hot meal as well as the chance to be with her now chosen ashikabi. She had taken his hand when he had stood and offered it to her because when had had risen she had been afraid that he was going to leave and that she would be without her ashikabi once more. Instead he had turned to face her and offered his hand, she had felt her heart leap at the gesture no matter how small or insignificant it may have seemed to him, to her he had just accepted her and had given her an opportunity to show that she was his by taking his hand and letting her accept him._

_ Akitsu contemplated what returning to his home with him would mean, she would follow him of course; to the ends of the earth if he had bid her to do as such, but what might returning home with him mean to her new master? He had stated that his landlord may not find virtue in his decision to bring her back with him and that her presence at his home may cause his dismissal, a thing that she would never wish for her master. As she was arguing with herself inwardly her outward appearance betrayed nothing of what she was thinking as she stood before Minato, her hand in his. She finally decided upon agreeing to return to his apartment with him and nodded her approval of his proposal, no sooner had she done so than a pair of headlights shown upon their position but as they did so Minato was already in the process of leading her away from the scene and on the path that would lead to her new life with her ashikabi._

_ As they walked down the street Akitsu's eyes came to rest on her hand as it was extended to meet Minato's, she blushed slightly at his holding of her hand but the shade of pink quickly disappeared from her cheeks as she regained her usual neutral expression. 'I wonder what my master will have me do once we arrive at his apartment, will he have me show my gratitude to him or my usefulness to him by doing chores, or any other tasks that he decides I must do?' She was of course, willing to do anything and everything that her new master may bid but still Akitsu was curious as to the kind of man that she had chosen to become her ashikabi. She knew that he was kind and loving as proven by the actions he had displayed to her in the park while she was yet a stranger to him. Yet she was still curious as to what else she could learn about her ashikabi._

_They continued walking until they reached a small building that had a few windows adorning it here and there; Minato led Akitsu up a flight of stairs where she stood patiently as he used his key to unlock the door to his apartment. He stepped aside to allow her to pass him and proceed into the apartment and as she did he followed closing the door behind them and relocking it. He asked her to wait on the couch for a moment while he disappeared into a separate room which she assumed was his bedroom and when he eventually returned he handed her an old large sweatshirt to wear and she took it graciously, knowing that this was a gift from her ashikabi and that he wished for her to wear it. Grudgingly she removed the jacket that Minato had put upon her shoulders and laid it to the side for the time being, standing she began to remove the Doctor's coat that remained but she was hurriedly stopped by Minato as he frantically motioned for her to wait until he was no longer in the room._

_When she was done changing Minato returned and removed the Doctor's coat and placed his jacket upon a hook near the door, Akitsu watched a bit sadly as he did this but knew that she had the large sweatshirt of his to wear in place of it for the time being. He disappeared again into another room this time returning with some food that appeared to be leftovers._

_"I apologize if it isn't any good but leftovers is all that I have right now, I hope they're okay." He shrugged his shoulders a bit and smiled weakly at her but the fact that he had went in search of food and was willing to share the food that he did possess warmed her cold heart._

_"There is no need for apologies master, the food you have shared with me is perfectly adequate. Thank you." She still spoke as softly as she had in the park but now there was no longer the since of loneliness that it had once had._

_"Good, I am glad you are happy with the food, tomorrow I will see if I can go and get some more so that you can have something other than leftovers to eat and maybe some clothes too… wa...wait! Did you just call me… mas…MASTER?!"_

**_ Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter of: Cold Hearts & Steel Claws! Thought I'd end it on a bit of a funny note. :D Please let me know what you all thought of this and the first chapter and leave me a review! :P Review, Review, Review! Haha. I can't tell you all how happy it makes me to see people favorite-ing my story and following it! But please, I can not say this enough: please leave me some reviews! I could really use the feedback. Thanks again to Mistabiggles for his review and support of my story and another thank you to my anonymous review, you know who you are! ;3 haha. And thank you to everyone who has read my story and has followed and added Cold Hearts & Steel Claws to your favorites I really cant tell you how happy that makes me to see those notifications show up. J Once again thank you all for your support and hopefully I will have chapter 3 on its way very shortly! _**

**_ ~XxThePhantomxX_**


	3. Relieved of Duty…

**_Hey everyone! I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has read Cold Hearts & Steel Claws. J MistaBiggles; as always your continued support is greatly appreciated and you ideas and input was helpful as well, keep up those reviews! Haha. Also; all of my anonymous reviewers, thank you as well for your view on my story and I promise to try and make less spelling errors during this next chapter. :3 Also, to my reviewer Pravus Prime, thank you for your short but honest review; I will do my best to make this chapter and the ones that follow it as long as I can without ruining the chapter and I will try and do my POV changes a bit different though I cannot make any promises. _ Also! I have decided that there will be the possibility of Flash Backs from this chapter forward and so have decided that flash backs will be signified as having an: * before and after the said flashback. Now without any further waiting, Please! Read, Review, and as always most importantly ENJOY this, the third installment of Cold Hearts & Steel Claws! _**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Relived of Duty…_**

****_They all stood in the parlor of the lavish MBI 80__th__ floor suite awaiting their arrival. Minaka paced before the well ordered line before him hands clasp behind his back as he awaited the arrival of the remaining sekirei. As the silence grew broken only by the padded footfalls of Minaka's boots upon the carpeted floor the doors suddenly burst forth cause a rather loud ruckus as sekirei number 104 Haihane stumbled into the quiet meeting and tried to gain her breath back from her rush to arrive._

_ "Sorry I'm late sir, I overslept because I was up late last night watching my favorite show and then once I woke up I couldn't find my claws and when I found them I came here immediately sir!" Haihane hurried to excuse her tardiness knowing full well that her late arrival would cause her to be punished._

_ "Haihane you idiot!" Sekirei number 105 Benitsubasa shouted upon her supposed teammates late arrival, "You're late! When will you learn to be serious and get here on time?" Benitsubasa could not believe that Haihane could be so careless as to be constantly late to meetings and training sessions almost as regularly as she watched her stupid shows and played her dumb video games. It infuriated the short-tempered sekirei that she would have to be on a team with such an irresponsible person._

_ "That is quite enough Benitsubasa, your outbursts are not needed for I am sure that I can handle this on my own; or do you not believe that I am capable of handling this situation…?" Minaka stared at the sekirei blankly and waited for her to calm and return to her place in line. While her enthusiasm for fighting other sekirei was wonderful her tendency to allow her rage to get the better of her and to override her following orders or knowing her place had become quite tiresome as of late._

_ Benitsubasa mumbled an apology and returned to her place in line with a look of disappointment at having been chastised upon her face. Once she had returned Minaka then turned his focus upon the other growing annoyance in his beautiful Disciplinary Squad. Haihane; as forgetful as she was obsessed with television and video games, she was constantly either watching some idiotic program or playing some stupid game and rarely remembered her obligations until she had become late unless someone was around to remind her of such. He sighed, they had such potential today was when he was to have their chosen ashikabi, the ever obedient and loyal Natsuo and have them all winged thus binding them to him and cementing his beautifully brutal squad with whom he would make sure that his game would play out as it was supposed to as deemed by the gods above, there was just one last problem._

_ "Haihane, you said you were late because you had to locate your claws. Well, where might they be? I do not see them on you, so what have you done with them?" Minaka placed a gloved hand to his forehead in exasperation, as he knew what the ensuing answer would most assuredly be._

_ "My…my claws…?" Haihane looked around and on her person for a moment confused before letting her head fall in defeat and bowing as low as she could as she responded, "I am very sorry sir! I will go and retrieve them right now; I must have forgotten to put them on when I found them this morning." She quickly turned and began to leave the room once again only to be stopped immediately by two figures standing inside of the door way._

_ "No need Haihane, you will not have use of them for what you are for today so do not worry about retrieving them right now. Line up with the rest of the squad for I have some very important news to share with you all." Once Haihane joined the ranks her head still sunk in disappointment Minaka began to speak to everyone gathered. "Now, for some of you today will be the day that you will meet your chosen ashikabi and become bound to him and thus cementing your place upon my Disciplinary Squad where upon you shall then carry forth and uphold all of the rules and regulations of my sekirei plan and punish all of those who attempt to cheat and disobey my rules." At his words Haihane, Benitsubasa and the others raised their heads and stared at Minaka with a touch of confusion; he had said some of them would be joining the squad. But they had all been trained and there had been no other additions to their ranks of which to cut any of them and replace with newcomers._

_ "I see the slight confusion upon your faces, and I know what you are all thinking. Yes, only some of you will become apart of my Disciplinary Squad. Two of you however will be released into the city to find your Chosen Ashikabi and will no longer be apart of the Disciplinary Squad." As he spoke the two figures from the doorway strode forward and halted behind Minaka; one wore a purple top that showed off her rather impressive bust and purple pants resting on her waist. With short black hair and dark eyes along with her sekirei number 72 tattooed upon her left upper arm, she had a belt resting upon her hips that carried numerous throwing knives. The second sekirei was a bit tall with short black hair that framed her face though it was still a bit messy; she bore two Kodachi short swords upon her back and wore bloomers matching her Chinese style shirt and that allowed her bloomers to show off her tattooed sekirei number 19 upon her left thigh. She had a slightly larger bust that the girl beside her but she also wore an air of confidence as she stepped forth to follow number 72 as they were introduced to the rest of the squad._

_ "Number 72 is Natsu: she is a long range knife wielder who be joining the squad in place of one of you, and number 19 beside her is named Ikki who is a dual Kodachi blade weapon user who will also be joining the squad in one of your steads." He surveyed the reactions of his three squad members, Karasuba showed no signs of anxiousness and instead held a bored expression on her face as she knew that she had nothing to worry about from the two young sekirei the he had just introduced. Haihane and Benitsubasa on the other had had looks of apprehension as they nervously eyed the two new sekirei while at the same time trying to appear unperturbed by the new development. Minaka smiled, as he knew that he would now have two interesting players that he would soon be releasing into his beautiful game. "Benitsubasa, Haihane; you both will be released into the city tomorrow to find your new ashikabi and to engage in this beautiful game!" he proceeded to laugh uproariously hands outstretched towards until he stopped. "The reason you two are being dismissed from the squad is simple; Benitsubasa, you let your rage consume you and while it is a beautiful thing and I whole heartedly approve of your willingness to fight the other sekirei you have a tendency to disobey direct orders when it gets the best of you and I can not allow that on this squad. Maybe your chosen ashikabi will be able to command you more easily but until you can control yourself and no longer disobey a direct order under any circumstance I have no further use for you on my squad." His words to her were met with growling from deep within her throat and the clenching of her gloved fists but other than a look of rage and despair upon being dismissed she did nothing to betray her emotions at his words. Content with her reception of these words he turned his attention to Haihane who stood mouth agape at having her of her impending dismissal._

_ "Haihane, you are being dismissed for the reason that you are simply so very forgetful that it would put you along with the rest of your team members in danger should you make an error and forget your claws and thus put yourself in danger and thus make your squad members have to come to your aid and burden themselves with your incompetence. Therefore you are being dismissed as well, tomorrow you both will be released at noon and you will take your weapons or other such items with you that you are able to carry. Good luck to you both and may you ascend to the skies above with your ashikabi!" With that he left them followed by Natsu, Ikki and Karasuba where the three would meet Natsuo and be bound to him as he winged each and made them forever apart of the Disciplinary Squad._

_** Three is a Crowd…**_

****_Musubi leapt from roof to roof attempting to escape from the attacks that seemed to rain down upon her from all angles, she sped forth all the while looking back only to see that she had still not lost the two sekirei following her as they continued to launch bolts of oddly colored lighting towards her. She had only been searching for something to eat when they had found her and began to attack her; she had refused to fight them because she had not found her one yet. She would not fight until she had found her ashikabi and then she would fight for them so that they could ascend together to the skies above just as the President had promised them all before they had been released. Musubi had been wondering the streets beginning to feels the grumblings of her hunger when she had walked past the two walking down out of an ally way, upon seeing her they immediately gave chase and that is how she had wound up here leaping from rooftop to rooftop never quite losing them no matter how quickly she went. She was nearing a large grouping of buildings significantly taller than the ones that the three had been moving atop and she realized as she leapt atop one of the larger buildings that these may be a bit to high up for her to jump from._

_**Icy Awakenings…**_

****_Minato had slept rather fitfully that night having pulled some blankets and pillows and placing them upon his living room floor and telling Akitsu that she could sleep in his bed. She had quietly objected stating that she wished not to take her masters bed and thus make him uncomfortable, upon which he immediately assured her that he would be perfectly alright sleeping on the floor and that she really needed to stop calling him master, after which she had slowly gone into his bedroom and gone to bed and he had laid down upon his floor and slowly fell asleep. Now as he slowly awoke he felt an odd pillow and experimentally reached out a hand, eyes still sealed shut with sleep, and placed his hand upon the odd pillow squeezing it slightly. His testing elicited a soft moan, and upon squeezing the object once more only to have a slightly louder and prolonged moan be elicited his eyes immediately snapped open and what he saw was a now fully awake and fully naked Akitsu who was currently laying directly atop of Minato and was underneath his blankets leaving only his clothing from the day before between her body and his. He quickly jolted up and dove backwards as his nose began to have a trickle of blood flow out of it and promptly slapped his had over his eyes and cried for Akitsu to get some clothing on. Minato waited until Akitsu assured him that she had some clothing on and only then did he slowly remove his hand from his eyes._

_ Akitsu stood before him dressed in only the old large sweatshirt that he had given her to wear the night before and curiously watched him as he stood up and quickly disappeared into his bedroom to change clothes. When he returned to the living room he found his blankets folded neatly and placed in a corner with his pillow placed on top beside the entrance to his room, Akitsu was sitting quietly on his couch with her hands clasped together in her lap awaiting Minato's reappearance. When he had reemerged from his room he went to the door and informed Akitsu that he would be going to the store so that he could get them something for them to have a real meal with instead of just the leftovers he had in his kitchen. As he started to leave he had to stop and tell Akitsu to stay in the apartment instead of following him as she had started to do when he began exiting, it took Minato quite a while to explain to her that going out in the clothing that she currently had on would not be proper to go out in and so he needed her to stay in the apartment until he could get her some new clothes to wear._

_**The Fist of my Contract…**_

_ Minato stepped onto the street and began his walk into the shopping district, as he perused the shops in search of the various items. Once he had collected what he thought was a sufficient amount of groceries he then decided to walk past the train station, which was along his route home. As he started to pass the train station he heard a strange sound accompanied by someone shouting for him to get out of the way please, and to watch out. Minato cast his gaze about looking to see who it was who had been calling out but could not find anyone until he lifted his eyes and saw a girl rapidly falling from the sky and headed on a direct head on crash-course with him and he didn't have the time to move out of the way. He realized this of course only as she proceeded to land on him with a resounding crash. When Minato managed to collect himself he found that he was staring directly into the white panties of the girl that had landed on him, he immediately did his best to move backwards as the girl began to regain her composure._

_ "Huh?" She said, "You must be the kind person who caught me right?" she finished with her hand before her face and her cheeks slightly red from the excitement of the moment, she could already feel her body beginning to feel rather strange but she was not sure what it meant just then._

_ "Uh! I wouldn't call it caught!" Minato responded hand outstretched and cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 'She's so cute' he thought to himself. Just as his thought was finished the stranger immediately shoved him backwards and onto the sidewalk once more as she cried for him to watch out, not realizing that while she did so she had inadvertently forced his face into her ample breasts and as she landed on top of him yet again her chest bounced upon his face once, then twice causing Minato to blush even more so at the inadvertent actions._

_ Just as Minato's mystery girl dove upon him a streak of oddly colored lightning struck the ground inches from where they had just been seconds before and created a small crater in the sidewalk. As this happened Minato happened to look up and see the cause behind this destruction and was absolutely shocked to see that the culprits were indeed two females who appeared to be twins dressed in what could only be best described as S&M clothing._

_ "There's no use running." One of the twins said confidently._

_"We'll just find you again so just fight with us." Stated the second obviously possessing the same overbearing confidence as her twin as the both raised one of their hands and let small tendrils of the oddly colored lightning spark from their fingertips._

_ "I can't fight, well at least not yet." The strange girl stated as she stood before him. 'How are they doing that?' Minato thought incredulously as he saw their lighting grow larger from their fingertips and begin to shape itself into some sort of an electro ball after which they jumped over the railing of the building that they had been standing atop of as they spoke in unison saying: "You may not feel like fighting right now sweetie, but we do!" plunging towards where Minato and the strange girl stood, the girl quickly took hold of Minato's hand and rapidly ran off down the street with him dragging behind her, groceries and all._

_**Cold Moments…**_

****_Akitsu watched as Minato left the apartment closing and locking the door behind him as he was off to the shopping district to gather the groceries for their meal. She had been confused and a little hurt when Minato would not allow her to accompany him on his errand. He had explained that it was because of her lack of proper attire for the event, which she couldn't quite understand. Akitsu walked over to the full length mirror that hung in Minato's room, standing in front of the mirror she gazed at her appearance and tried to understand her masters statement. Grasping the hem of the large sweatshirt she wore Akitsu lifted it up slowly and watched her reflection reflect her actions as it was slowly removed from her form and was held out before her. Studying the old garment Akitsu saw nothing wrong with it and found no answers as to why it would be improper for her to wear such an outfit in public when accompanying her master on his errands. As she was studying the old sweatshirt that Minato had given her to wear she caught the sight of her now naked form out of the corner of her eye reflected in the mirror._

_ Letting the garment held in her hands fall to the floor in front of her Akitsu now took in her naked appearance, she watched as her reflection raised its hands along with her to touch the sekirei mark upon her forehead. Her sadness on her face was now visible to herself for the first time as she thought of her past and that she was broken; then she watched her own face change into a small shy little smile as she again remembered another event, this time thinking of her kind and generous new master who had seemed so embarrassed upon seeing her laying naked on top of him that morning. She had gotten tired of sleeping alone and had woken up in the middle of the night and had left to sleep beside her master. Upon entering the living room she walked to her masters sleeping form and knelt beside him, slowly she had removed his blanket and had lain down on top of him replacing the blanket atop of her own body._

_ Akitsu studied her body in the mirror and let her own hands run slowly over her icy pale skin from her thighs slowly tracing paths up to her chest with her own hands as she wondered what her new master had been so embarrassed about that morning, he could do whatever he wished with her, she was his to do with has he pleased. Her hands came to rest upon her ample chest and squeezed a bit remembering Minato's unintentional grasping that morning. She dropped her hands as a realization came to her: 'Master must have been unprepared to see my body in such a manner this morning and it surprised him to do so. I must try to remember this in future.'_

_With this thought now in her head she went into the living room and took her place upon Minato's couch as she awaited his return, her previous mental realization soon to be forgotten._

_**An Ashikabi is Born…**_

****_Minato panted hard trying to catch his breath after having just been dragged for more than six blocks by a strange but incredibly cute girl who was incredibly strong and fast for how she looked. Catching his breath he looked over at her as she stood next to him waiting for him to feel normal again, 'She isn't even breathing heavy in the slightest! What is up with all these strange women today?' finishing his thought as he finally caught his breath enough to feel a bit normal again he realized he'd just been dragged over six blocks by this girl and yet he hadn't even gotten her name._

_ "So, uhm… I'm Minato, Minato Sahashi. What is your name if you don't mind myself asking?" He was a bit apprehensive of asking not sure of how she might react but he felt like he should know after the crazy stuff that had just happened to him and her involvement in it._

_ "Oh! I'm so sorry, you saved me when I fell off that building and then I dragged you with me when I ran. I don't know why I did that I guess I just reached out and grabbed your hand without thinking. My name is Musubi, It's very nice to meet you Minato!" She spoke with a smile on her face and a singular finger upon her chin showing Minato that she could be a little bit spacy at times but that she was a very cheery and effervescent person._

_ "Don't worry about it Musubi, I still have the groceries I had to get so its alright, nothing to worry about." He smiled at her trying to assuage any guilt that she may be having over what she had done._

_ "Thank you Minato, you're so kind." Musubi smiled brightly back in return. 'He is so kind and generous. He saved me when I fell and now he is being nice and trying to make me feel better after I've taken him so far out of his way. I wish I could find an ashikabi like him.' Just as Musubi was thinking this they heard a commotion arise and Minato and herself turned to find the cause only to see the twins from earlier appear down the street walking towards them as they bickered loudly between themselves about who's fault it was for losing Musubi back at the train station. Just as Minato's luck seemed to be going that day the twins just happened to glance in their direction at that moment staring at them with dark smiles growing upon their near identical faces as they began to stride confidently towards them._

_ "We thought that you'd be winged already after you ran off with that guy." Spoke the twin that appeared to be the dominant one as she took the lead, "But since you aren't that means it's our lucky day and we still get to fight you." the other finished coming up behind her larger chested sister and crossing her arms as she stood. The twins raised their hands and let their electric begin to spark and entwine with one another's. Musubi quickly grabbed hold of Minato's hand and dragged him along as she once again began to run. They ran down a couple streets and then turned into an ally to catch their breath not realizing that the twins were right behind them and seeing that their prey had turned into an ally had immediately split up to block them in and thus ensure that they would no longer be able to escape them and would have to fight the twins._

_ Minato and Musubi stumbled into the ally as Musubi was almost immediately stuck by a bolt of the twin's odd lightning only to be saved by the fact that Minato using his body as a shield to protect her had dove and pushed Musubi out of the line of fire and fallen on top of her but only after having been struck a glancing but still painful blow by the dominant twin. At seeing this display of bravery and selflessness Musubi marveled at Minato speaking only to say how brave that he was for saving her like he had. Though clearly in pain Minato stood and turned to face the dominant twin struggling to even stand and swaying dangerously as he did._

_ "I don't know who you are, or why you are after her and trying to attack us. But just know that I will do everything in my power to protect her and you will have to go through me first if you want to get to her." He spoke with a quavering voice as the pain coursed through his body, but as he spoke his fists clenched showing his determination to follow through on what he had spoke of. Musubi watched as Minato tried to protect her even when he was hurt and had no idea what he was getting himself into, she felt a warmth growing inside of her gaining heat and intensity rapidly, quickly enveloping her entire body and reaching the point to where it was near impossible for her to bare it any longer._

_ "Minato…" Musubi spoke breathily, almost unable to control the fire that seemed to be burning her from the inside out. She had to touch him, to protect him, to make him her own; she had found her one, she had found her ashikabi and the feeling of being so near to him now that she knew was burning her insides and threatening to explode if she didn't do something soon to quell the raging flames. Just then one of the twins shot another bold of lightning and as it hit the ground before them it knocked Minato backwards and the shrapnel loosed by the impact struck Musubi tearing at her clothing leaving it only just covering her ample frame as Minato came to land on her leaving the two, limbs entwined with one another and their faces only inches apart._

_ "Minato, I feel so… so hot… I'm sorry… I can't help it. I want you… I want you to be my ashikabi…" She slowly inched closer towards Minato's face having made her decision._

_ "Uh-oh sis, this isn't good. We have to stop her now!" The dominant twin said anxiously to her sister and they both began to rush towards the two ever-closer figures in the middle of the ally._

_ "What's and ashika-" Before he could finish his sentence his lips were met with the soft, sweet lips of Musubi and as the two kissed great pinkish wings of light sprouted from her back and spread out bathing the entirety of the ally way in their light as they grew and grew until they reached their full span and shone brightly for the world to see._

_ "Oh crap! She's done it, he winged her!" cried the smaller of the twins in despair at the sight unveiled before her eyes. "Well, I may not be able to take you out now. But I can take out the guy stupid enough to get in our way and wing you." She with an utterly dark look as she roughly grasped Minato by the collar of his shirt and held him while she brought a finger sparking with her lightning closer and closer to his face._

_ "Let Minato go!" Musubi shouted forcefully as she stood before them her clothes still hanging on for dear life as she moved towards them._

_ "Look who's brave all of a sudden, well then if you want your precious little ashikabi back then come take him." And with that the dominant twin thrust Minato to the ground and shot a bolt of lightning directly at Musubi eliciting a cloud of debris and dust. When the dust cleared however, Musubi was no longer there. Surprised at this the dominant twin began to look around only for her sister to cry out that she should look above her, as she looked up towards the skin her eyes grew wide as she saw the form of Musubi falling towards her ready to strike with her fist extended. The dominant twin only had a moment to defend herself in which she immediately created a barrier of lightning upon which Musubi's fist stuck._

_ "Hmpf, you may be a match for my sister and I" spoke the twin as she leapt backwards extinguishing her barrier and calling to her sister. "Lets go Hibiki, there's nothing we can do now that she's been winged. "Right Hikiri." Responded Hibiki and with that the two leapt away, "Good luck ascending to the higher skies above with your ashikabi." Were their only parting words as they disappeared over a distant building._

_ Turning to face Musubi after watching the events and the twins retreat Minato watched as Musubi collapsed on the ground; rushing to her side to see what was wrong he knelt next to her to find her passed out. Beginning to grow worried he shook her shoulder gently but stopped when he heard the sound of her stomach growling. Smiling slightly and laughing to himself a bit he gently scooped her up into his arms, retrieved his bag of groceries, which had amazingly survived the entire ordeal, and began the long walk back to his apartment with Musubi in his arms passed out and stomach growling. As he stepped out of the ally and began to make his way back to his apartment the only thought upon his mind was: 'Man, I really hope my landlord doesn't find out about all of this…'_

**_Hey everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to get you guys the third chapter of Cold Hearts & Steel Claws. I tried to make it longer just as some of you requested, I apologize if it still isn't long enough for you yet but I'm still working out the bugs and I can only write so much with how my schedule and how it is. I just want to thank all of you again for adding my story to your favorites for those of you who have, for following my story, and for reviewing my story! Your views and thoughts on my story help me out and I greatly appreciate them and the encouragement that you guys give me is just amazing! J I promise you all that I will keep going as long as you guys keep asking me to do so! So thank you all to those who reviewed, thank you again for your thoughts. I can't believe I have almost reached 1,000 views of my story! It's amazing and I cannot wait until I can say that I have actually reached that number. :3 So once again, thank you everyone, really. It means a lot to me to see that so many people enjoy my story and gives me great pleasure to do so. So good-bye to you all and I will begin work on the 4_****_th_****_ installment of Cold Hearts & Steel Claws Immediately and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you will enjoy the next just as much if not more so!_**

**_ ~XxThePhantomxX_**


End file.
